An electronic apparatus (also referred to as “electronic equipment”) such as, for example, a base station apparatus (or a base station digital processing equipment (BDE)) includes a case that is provided with a plurality of slots, and a card type device equipped with a power source and an electronic circuit is mounted in each slot. Since the card type device mounted in the case becomes a heat generating source, the electronic circuit may abnormally operate due to the heat. In addition, there is also a problem in that power consumption increases due to an increase in operating temperature. Therefore, a cooling device such as, for example, a cooling fan is mounted in the electronic apparatus in order to cool the interior of the electronic apparatus.
As a countermeasure against a heat source of the electronic apparatus, there is a technology of controlling the number of revolutions of a fan unit on the basis of the temperature in the electronic apparatus. Further, there is also a technology, in which, when a new processing request is received, the apparatus temperatures of allocation destination candidates are considered in selecting an allocation destination for the relevant processing (job), such that a candidate having a lower temperature is selected as the allocation destination for the new processing request.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-186183, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-216382, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-235696, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-027051, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-191677, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-141669, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-165265, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-197715, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-005038.
However, the technology of controlling the number of revolutions of the fan unit on the basis of the temperature in an apparatus has the following problems. That is, in a situation where the processing load is concentrated on the apparatus, a state in which the calorific value of the apparatus is large is continuously maintained. Thus, even if the number of revolutions of the fan unit increases depending on the increase in temperature in the apparatus, there is a concern that the calorific value is not sufficiently reduced to the extent that the temperature decreases to a desired value.
Further, the technology of allocating a new job to an apparatus having a lower temperature does not consider the increase in temperature of the allocation destination apparatus after the allocation. Thus, as the processing load of the allocation destination apparatus increases after the allocation, the calorific value of the allocation destination apparatus may exceed the cooling capacity of the cooling device, and there is a concern that the temperature in the apparatus does not decrease to a proper level even if the number of revolutions of the fan unit increases.